desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Art Isn't Easy
|Image = 4x05.jpg |Numer sezonu = 04 |Numer odcinka = 05 |Premiera USA = |Premiera Polska = |Scenariusz = Jason Ganzel |Reżyseria = David Grossman |Gościnnie = Nathan Fillion - Adam Mayfair Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey Tuc Watkins - Bob Hunter Kevin Rahm - Lee McDermott Michelle Pierce - Tammy Rowland z Shirley Knight - Phyllis Van de Kamp }}Art Isn't Easy 'jest piątym odcinkiem czwartego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 28 października 2007 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisał Jason Ganzel, a reżyserował David Grossman. Opis Lynette bała się, że Katherine będąc ''prezesem związku właścicieli Wisteria Lane, ''każe zniszczyć domek na drzewie jej dzieci. Tymczasem Mayfair jest przeciwna fontannie postawionej przez dwóch nowych sąsiadów. Tymczasem John pragnął znów wrócić do Gabrielle. Streszczenie Bob i Lee umieszczają w swoim ogrodzie nietypową fontannę. Pani McCluskey, Bree, Katherine i Gabrielle są obrzydzone jej wyglądem i sądzą, że wpłynie ona negatywnie na wizerunek ulicy. Susan mówi głośno, że nie podziela ich poglądu, by zyskać punkty w oczach gejów. Zmienia zdanie, kiedy następnego ranka fontanna budzi ją o szóstej nad ranem. Lynette odwiedza swoje dzieci w ich domku na drzewie. Kiedy odbiera tam telefon od lekarza, po ich reakcjach zaczyna czuć poczucie winy, że rujnuje im dzieciństwo. Gaby i Carlos umawiają się w hotelu. Tam Gaby spotyka Tammy i Johna. Widać, że para, która jest już po ślubie i kilka miesięcy przed narodzinami pierwszego dziecka, niezbyt dobrze się ze sobą dogaduje. Niespodziewanie wieczorem do pokoju Gaby przychodzi John i deklaruje chęć odnowy romansu. Gaby udaje się go wyprowadzić. John nie wie, że Carlos ukrywa się w szafie. Dowiaduje się w ten sposób kilku szczegółów z czasów romansu Gabrielle i Johna za jego plecami. Gaby uzmysławia mu, że teraz to on robi Victorowi to samo, co niegdyś robił mu John. Carlos postanawia rozmówić się z Johnem, a potem przystopować z Gabrielle. W trakcie pożegnalnego pocałunku fotografuje ich prywatny detektyw wynajęty przez Edie. Katherine postanawia odnowić wspólnotę mieszkańców, której prezesem była niegdyś Mary Alice. Bob i Lee podpuszczają Lynette, że Katherine usunie też domek na drzewie, w wyniku czego Lynette też postanawia kandydować. Bree odkrywa prawdę na temat Danielle. Jedzie do Phyllis, ale jej córka chce tam zostać. Andrew podpowiada matce, że jego siostra dba wyłącznie o zabawę i Bree powinna "przebić ofertę" Phyllis. Tak też się dzieje i Danielle wraca na Wisteria Lane. Tymczasem Katherine i Lynette toczą zażartą rywalizację o głosy mieszkańców. Nadchodzi wreszcie dzień głosowania. Okazuje się, że jest remis. Wtedy Edie demaskuje Susan, która głosowała 2 razy. Susan musi wybrać. Wybiera Katherine. Lynette czuje do niej o to żal, bo wie, że Katherine nie będzie miała skrupułów przy usuwaniu domku na drzewie, które jest jedynym miejscem, w którym Porter, Preston, Parker, Penny i Kayla mogą zapomnieć o chorobie Lynette. Susan prosi ją, by ją zrozumiała i nie kazała przedkładać dobra jej dzieci (domku na drzewie) nad dobro jej i jej rodziny (głośna fontanna). Przyjaciółki godzą się. Adam uzmysławia Katherine, że nie jest lubiana. Ta postanawia złagodzić swój wizerunek i nie likwidować domku rodzeństwa Scavo. Kiedy każe Lee i Bobowi usunąć fontannę, ci mówią jej, że nie zrobią tego, bo znają prawdę na temat tego, co jej mąż zrobił w Chicago. Katherine bez słowa odchodzi. Obsada Ciekawostki *Mimo wymienia w napisach Julie Mayer (Andrea Bowen) i Dylan Mayfair (Lyndsy Fonseca) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. *Odcinek zajął 6. miejsce w cotygodniowych ocenach. *Łącznie 2,5 miliona widzów dostroiło się do tego odcinka w swoim programie na kanale 4, plasując go na 5. miejscu. *To wzrost o 12 000 widzów od ostatniego tygodnia. Po raz drugi liczba oglądających wzrosła w tym sezonie. Data zakończenia tego odcinka to 23 kwietnia 2008 r. Dane liczbowe wzrosły o 5% w porównaniu z poprzednim odcinkiem. *Tytuł odcinka ''Art Is not Easy pochodzi z utworu Putting It Together z musicalu Stephena Sondheima z Sunday in the Park with George. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 405. *Odcinek obejrzało 18,28 milionów ludzi. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Czech: S uměním to není lehké *Francuski: Ceux qui en savent trop *Francuski kanadyjski: Critique d'Art *Niemiecki: Kunst ist subjektiv *Hebrajski: אמנות זה לא דבר פשוט *Węgierski: Mű és ítészek *Włoski: L'arte è Soggettiva *Polski: Sztuka jest subiektywna *Hiszpański: El arte no es fácil *Grecki: Η τέχνη δεν είναι εύκολη Nagrody *Kevin Rahm i Tuc Watkins zaproponowali ten odcinek w celu rozważenia swojej pracy dla wybitnego aktora gościnnego w serialu komediowym podczas 60. nagród Primetime Emmy Awards. Cytaty '''Danielle do Bree: Dziecko jest najcenniejszym darem od Boga. Nie będę wychowywała takiej zimnej, niedostępnej emocjonalnie kobiety, takiej jak ty. Galeria en:Art Isn't Easy fr:4x05 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon czwarty